El Consejero de la Hokage
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Sarada se arrepiente de no haberle hecho caso al Séptimo cuando le advirtió la cantidad de trabajo administrativo que un Hokage debía hacer. Cuando Mitsuki va a visitarla en su oficina, él ofrece ayudarla en su labor. Ella se niega. ¿Cómo así terminó recibiendo un masaje?


Hello!~

He vuelto después de cuánto... ¿siete, ocho años? Sí, más o menos. Después de estos meses viendo Boruto, me he enamorado por completo de esta ship. Quizá no sea la pareja obvia que nos dará la historia, pero bueno, para eso están estas creaciones online c:

Espero que les guste este one-shot. Me comentan si desean que escriba más de ellos~

* * *

.

.

 **El Consejero de la Hokage**

.

.

Miró hacia el reloj de nuevo. Realmente deseaba un poco de sake.

El séptimo había hecho énfasis en lo difícil que era la labor administrativa de ser Hokage y cuánto papeleo involucraba; sin embargo, no le había dado la importancia debida. Pensó que ella era mucho más perspicaz que el Hokage, ella encontraría la forma de hacer que todo funcionara para bien. Aparte, así como el Séptimo había tenido a su padre, ella tenía a Boruto, asegurándose que la paz continuara alrededor de Konoha. Boruto, sin embargo, no tomaba misiones tan largas. Ella sabía muy bien el daño que años sin contacto con los tuyos podía hacer. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente no había visto mucho a su compañero de equipo. Sarada sospechaba que Boruto estaba teniendo citas con alguien. Al hablarlo con Mitsuki, él le comentó que hacía mucho tampoco veía a Boruto, incrementando sus suspicacia.

Mitsuki se había hecho cargo del hospital que Sakura había fundado hacía ya varios años. Su ninjutsu médico había avanzado muchísimo en los últimos años, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera segura de dejar el hospital en sus manos. Alguien tan calmado e inteligente era perfecto para ese puesto, y hasta ahora Mitsuki había probado que Sarada había tomado una buena decisión eligiéndolo.

Sarada sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, haciendo que deje caer su torso sobre el escritorio frente a ella. Justo lo que le faltaba: su migraña volviendo a asediarla. Exhaló sonoramente, soltando un leve quejido por el dolor.

No se percató cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara cuando sintió una voz a su izquierda.

—Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar —comentó el visitante, inclinado sobre ella. Sarada frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse.

—Tengo que terminar estos informes de recomendaciones del Examen Chunnin. Los otros Kages ya han enviado los suyos y estuve tan centrada en otros asuntos que dejé el mío para el final. También ya debo comenzar a revisar los informes de Shino-sensei sobre los recientes graduados de la Academia, sin contar que hay varias misiones a las cuales tengo que asignar ninjas y…

Se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Ladeó su cabeza al hombre de pie junto a ella y parpadeó, confusa.

—Necesitas un asesor —dijo Mitsuki—. Sabes que me ofrecí hace tiempo a ayudarte.

—No, Mitsuki. El hospital te necesita, mamá está muy contenta y aliviada de que seas tú el que está a cargo. No puedo simplemente sacarte del cargo y…

—No tendrías que sacarme, yo podría renunciar —sugirió.

—Y aparte, yo puedo sola —sentenció Sarada, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

Mitsuki retiró su mano del hombro de la Hokage y Sarada supo que se había pasado de la línea. Mitsuki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que ella sabía que eran falsas, y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

Debía decir algo, debía detenerlo. No, _quería_ detenerlo. Desde que había asumido el puesto de Hokage, casi todas las noches Mitsuki había pasado por la oficina para ver cómo le iba y ayudarla en lo poco que Sarada le dejaba, así sea ordenar registros de alumnos por nombre alfabético o poner las cosas de su escritorio en su respectivo lugar. Cuando le había comentado eso a su madre, Sakura había sonreído juguetonamente y le habría preguntado "cómo iba todo con Mitsuki-san", lo cual había hecho que Sarada la acusara de hacer preguntas sucias y cambiara el tema inmediatamente.

No iba aceptar que luego, en su cama, al recordar las preguntas de su madre había sentido un calor invadiendo sus mejillas.

—Mitsuki, espera —dijo Sarada, poniéndose de pie, sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio. El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero no volteó a verla—. Escucha, si ser consejero es tan importante para ti, puedo hablar con mi mamá y pedirle que me recomiende a alguien más y…

—No se trata de eso, Sarada —se quejó Mitsuki, finalmente volteando y mirándola a los ojos. Sarada observó cómo tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Él exhaló sonoramente y pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado.

—¿Entonces?

Mitsuki suspiró y comenzó a dar pasos lentos pero seguros hacia el escritorio. Se apoyó en el escritorio frente a la Hokage y posó sus ojos ámbar en los negros de ella.

—Me preocupas, Sarada. Te veo trabajar todo el día, no te das tiempo ni para comer ni para descansar. ¿Qué crees que eso le está causando a tu cuerpo?

Sarada desvió la mirada, no queriendo darle la razón.

—¿Has cenado hoy? —insistió.

—¡Sí he cenado! —se defendió ella, tomando asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Recostó su espalda en su gran silla, y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, produciéndole un dolor corto y agudo. Se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a estirarlo, intentando aliviar el dolor.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Mitsuki. Sarada levantó la mirada, escudriñándolo. Luego de debatir el tema en silencio unos segundos, asintió suavemente.

Mitsuki caminó hasta situarse detrás de Sarada. Al primer movimiento de él, Sarada tembló ligeramente. Le echó la culpa al contacto de las yemas frías de Mitsuki contra su piel cálida. Los dedos de Mitsuki comenzaron a masajear con suavidad el cuello de Sarada, intercambiando sus movimientos circulares con otros en los cuales sólo aplicaba presión. Sus dedos índice y medio recorrían lentamente desde la base de la cabeza de la Hokage hasta sus hombros, repitiendo el camino varias veces hasta que, en un momento, centró sus menesteres en un punto de tensión, el cual hizo que Sarada soltara un pequeño quejido cuando él lo presionó.

—Estás muy tensa —comentó, mientras comenzaba a aplicar presión liviana en ese punto, intentando liberar la contractura bajo sus dedos. De movimientos circulares pasó a utilizar sus pulgares para masajear la zona afectada.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a masajear así? —preguntó Sarada, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando disfrutar del masaje tanto como sea posible. Mitsuki sonrió y se calló la respuesta.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Mitsuki puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sarada y otro sobre su cuello, estirando suavemente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír un _crack_ del músculo que aquejaba a su antigua compañera de equipo, quien jadeó, sorprendida. Inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a su cuello, intentando revisar si todo estaba bien.

—Sólo he deshecho una contractura muscular, estás bien, Sarada —dijo la voz de Mitsuki, cerca a su oído, más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

En ese momento, Sarada se dio cuenta que había puesto sus manos sobre las del hombre detrás suyo, y que ambos pares de manos seguían en su posición, ninguno animándose a retirarlas. Sarada rápidamente se percató que no quería retirarlas. El frío se había disipado de las manos de Mitsuki y ahora estaban cálidas. Se sentían inmensas en comparación con las suyas, recordándole cuántos años habían pasado desde que los formaron en equipos.

Realmente desearía que él se quedara más tiempo así.

Experimentalmente, acarició el dorso de la mano de Mitsuki con la yema de su dedo índice. Un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible, pero por la forma en la que sintió las manos de Mitsuki tensarse, podía jurar que él lo había notado. Siguió con este pequeño vaivén, no moviendo su dedo más que un centímetro, sintiendo la textura levemente áspera de las manos de Mitsuki, producto de tantos años trabajando como ninja a su lado.

Respiró profundamente, mirando hacia la puerta de su oficina. Agradeció internamente que él estuviera a sus espaldas y no frente a ella: en ese momento, no sabía si sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Menos ahora que estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión.

—¿Crees que Sumire podría encargarse de la clínica? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Casi pudo oír cómo las esquinas de la boca de Mitsuki se movieron, formando una de sus sonrisas características.

* * *

Y aquí está~ Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
